Konoha's Annual Karaoke Night
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: What happens when the Shinobis hold a Karaoke Night? Romance, of course! KibaOC, SLIGHT KibaSaku,and NaruHina. May involve NejiTen on later chapters. Kind of a songfic. ONESHOT! I'll be changing my OC in the future
1. Karaoke Night

**A/N: Second songfic/fanfic! :D KibaOC, KibaSaku in the beginning, NaruHina, NejiTen. Tons of songs. OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I know I never will! *sob***

"TALKING or NORMAL POV"

"_singing"_

**Author's Note**

**On with the story! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HIKARI'S POV**

There he is, talking to that pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno. Everyone knows she likes Sasuke Uchiha, so why should he even try to ask her out? I mean, he's just so…perfect. I can't let him be with someone else! But I don't really have a choice. I always clam up when I talk to him. Sakura ACTUALLY said YES to someone other than Sasuke?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I walked home, Ino ran up to me and gave me this piece of paper.

"Hey Hikari, wanna come tonight?" asked Ino.

"Sure, but what exactly are we gonna do?" I asked her, while staring at the piece of paper that said:

"Come One, Come All to Konoha's Annual Karaoke Night in front of the Hokage's Office!"

**(a/n:hehe, suck-ish location..sorry)**

"We're gonna sing, silly! Come on. It'll be fun!" She stated with a grin.

This may be the perfect opportunity to dedicate a song to Kiba!

"Okay, I'll go..but what should I wear?"I asked.

"Oh, any casual-formal outfit will do. Like a skirt and a nice top." She said.

"Okay, thanks Ino!" I said, as I walked off.

So here I am, staring into my closet. What should I pick?

I finally decided to wear my dark denim shorts, a nice green shirt and a black halter vest

that ends just above my tummy. As I finished dressing up, I put on my black strappy wedges and left.

I saw Ino, and she ran up to me.

"Hey Hikari! Awesome clothes!" she exclaimed.

She wore a red mini halter dress with white ballet flats. She looked pretty.

"Thanks, Ino! You look so pretty!" I responded.

"Thanks! So, what do you plan on singing? You'll perform after Tenten." She said.

Shoot, I haven't thought of that yet!

"Uhm, I guess I'll sing Up Up Down Down. I just heard it on the radio a while ago." I stated.

"I haven't heard that yet, but I'll bet it's nice!" She said, as she ran off to welcome the others.

**(a/n: is it just me, or does Ino run a lot? Haha. Okay back to the story!)**

Pretty soon, the seats are filled up. On the front row was Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura and HIM. Yes, Kiba Inuzuka was in front. Butterflies started to flutter around my stomach. In the second row sat Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sasuke. The other Jounins were there too, like Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. There were chairs in the middle of the aisle. I guess that's where Lady Tsunade and Shizune sit.

"Welcome everyone to Konoha's Annual Karaoke Night! Up first is Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, performing a duet!" said the host.

Everyone was surprised, including me. Hinata and Naruto? TOGETHER?

The music started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CLiFFHANGER!!**

**Hikari: WHY?? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??**

**Me: Chillaaaaaaaax, I'm gonna continue this! Don't worry.**

**Naruto: Yeah, you better! 'Cause I'll summon Gamabunta to squish you!**

**Me: Just try, Uzumaki..and I'll kill you in this FanFic! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Naruto: ....**

**Me: SO, I'M GONNA CONTINUE THIS ASAP! Next up: STOLEN!  
**


	2. Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

**A/N: Wooohooo! Next chapter! Super short. Hehe. This whole FanFic will be based on Hikari's POV.**

**Naruto sang the main parts and Hinata sang back up and she sang the chorus parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ******

**Hikari's POV**

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
_

Everyone's jaws dropped open, including mine. They sound so good!

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart  
Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
you have stolen  
you have stolen  
you have stolen my heart  
I watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart_

Everyone cheered when they ended the song, and Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek which made her blush, then they walked off the stage.

"That was Naruto and Hinata, folks! Up next we have Tenten!" Said the host.

I went to Naruto and Hinata and congragulated them.

"I never knew you two were going out!" I said in surprise.

"W-well, y-yeah, I-I c-c-couldn't believe i-it either." Hinata stuttered.

"Well, you guys make an awesome couple, not to mention a kick-butt duet!" I said.

"Thanks, Hikari!" Naruto and Hinata both replied in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Woohoo! Up next: Tenten's song! :D**

**Hinata: N-nice ending, A-Anne!**

**Naruto: Yeah! I liked it!**

**Me: Thanks! :)**

**Hikari: Can't wait for the next chapter! :)**

**Me: Yeah. me too!**


	3. Fallin' For You by Colbie Callait

**A/N: Third Chappie! :) Couldn't find a better song than this. Hehe. It's Tenten's turn to sing!**

**Hikari: When will it be my turn??**

**Me: Maybe the next chapter.**

**Hikari: WHY?? I WANNA SING ALREADY!!**

**Me: Be patient!**

**Hikari: Fine!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Or this song.**

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So here's Tenten, singing Fallin For You!" said the host.

"This song will be dedicated to my team mate. Your white eyes make me melt everytime!" She said with a smile.

The crowd cheered on, and Neji Hyuuga was actually blushing!

So the music started, and she started to sing.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The music faded, and everyone clapped and cheeres for Tenten. She walked off the stage and Neji walked over to her and kissed he cheek.

"Tenten, thank you for that wonderful song. I felt the same way for you, too!" Said the Hyuuga boy.

"Aww, you're welcome Neji! I love you!" Said a blushing Tenten.

"I love you too." Said Neji with a warm smile.

I was so happy for both of them. They deserved each other.

"Up next we have a Miss Hikari Hanazono! Come on up, Hikari!"

As I walked on stage, Naruto and the gang cheered and so did the audience. Kiba gave me a smile and I blushed.

"Here goes nothing!" I said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: I'm starting to like cliffhangers!**

**Hikari: Oh no, I think I'm gonna hurl!**

**Me: Why?**

**Hikari: Because the boy I like is gonna hear a song that confesses my feelings for him!**

**Kiba: You like someone? Who?**

**Hikari: *runs off***

**Kiba: What'd I say?**

**Me: Oh, don't let it bother you. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**UP NEXT: Hikari sings!**


	4. Up Up, Down Down by Krissy and Ericka

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER! This is where our star, Hikari, sings a song to the guy she likes! *cough*KIBA*cough***

**Hikari: I can't do this!**

**Me: You have to!**

**Kiba: Yeah, you can do it!**

**Hikari: *faints***

**Me: Yo, wake up Hikari!**

**Hikari: Oh, whoops..**

**Kiba: Hey, let's start already!**

**Me: Sure!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this song or Naruto. I really like this song! :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I dedicate this song to Kiba Inuzuka. You may not know it, but I like you a lot."

Kiba's eyes widened and he blushed. WAIT, HE BLUSHED?

Everyone started cheering when the music started.

_One starry, starry night in July  
Saw a shooting star fall from the sky  
Even the rain's fallin' on my head  
Wish you'd fall for me instead _

I can't believe I'm actually doing this!

_Shook the branches of an old oak tree  
Leaves came falling over me  
But what's the matter with gravity  
Why won't it make you fall for me _

_Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down _

Naruto and the gang were listening intently. Kiba's still in shock.

_As the world turns round and round  
Just about everything falls to the ground  
The lizard on the ceiling fell on my bed  
Wish you'd fall for me instead _

Everyone was swaying to the music, including Kiba. This made me smile and turn into a shade of red.

_I fell down the stairs  
I fell down the tree  
But it doesn't really bother me  
But what's the matter with the gravity  
Why won't it make you fall for me _

Sakura looked upset, because she felt like she robbed Kiba away from me. It did hurt me, but I have nothing against her.

_Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down _

_Why won't it make you  
Why won't it make you  
Why won't it make you fall for me  
Why won't it make you  
Why won't it make you Why won't it make you fall for me _

_Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down  
Up, up, down, down_

The music ended and I took a bow. Everyone was cheering and I walked off the stage. The first person to come up to me was Sakura.

"Hikari, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know you liked Kiba. If I did, I wouldn't accept his date…" She said sadly.

"No, it's okay, Sakura, It's not your fault he asked you out. I have nothing against you, I swear." I said, as I hugged her.

"Thanks, Hikari." She said as she hugged back.

Then, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, neji and Tenten came up to me and they said that I have a great voice. I thanked all of them, and we group-hugged.

Kiba was the last person to come up to me. He was blushing.

"H-hey, Hikari.." he stuttered.

"Oh, hi, Kiba." My tummy's turning right now.

"So..uhm..did you really mean what you sang up there?" His eyes were on his feet.

Oh my gosh, should I really tell him again?

"Uhm, yeah..I've been hiding it for 6 years now. Ever since we met when we were 10, I got struck by your eyes and your smile." I said.

"Re-really? I-I thought you liked Neji?" He asked.

"Where'd you get that? I never liked Neji in that way..I only have feelings for you."

**(a/n: Kiba's nervous! He sounds like Hinata!)**

"You do? Well, I really like you, too! I only asked Sakura out because I was sure you'd turn me down.." He said while looking at my eyes.

"You do? I never thought.." but before I could finish, Kiba hugged me and whispered:

"I love you, Hikari Hanazono, and will you be mine forever?"

My heart started beating faster and faster.

"Of course, Kiba! If you promise to be mine forever!" I said gladly.

"I promise." He answered.

We watched the stars on the night sky and kissed under the night sky.

It's official, my life's PERFECT.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: HOORAY, IT'S A HAPPY ENDING!! :D**

**Hikari: You're not the only one who's happy!**

**Me: I told you you can do it!**

**Hikari: Yeah, thanks.**

**Kiba: You rock, Anne!**

**Me: Aw, thanks you two.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**


End file.
